20th_century_fox_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Party/Trivia
Cultural references * The story is similar to The Dark Tower series of books by Stephen King. Characters from different dimensions team up to search for a mystical artifact, which could save or destroy the universe. Cameos * On one of the digital computers, there's a picture of a Minion from the Despicable Me franchise. Trivia * As a crossover film, Toon Party also features characters from 20th Century Fox's own The Simpsons, Disney & Pixar's Inside Out, Nickelodeon's The Loud House, Rovio's Angry Birds (in their movie form), Warner Animation Group's Storks and The Lego Movie and many others. * This is the first 20th Century Fox animated film to be shown in Dolby Cinema * An early script had many of the character's names different, Nathan (Jesse McCartney) still living with his elderly mother, who got kidnapped by robot ninjas, Judge Peckinpah (Keegan-Michael Key) having a larger role, and Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta) having a friend that's an inanimate mop called Moppy. * The only Frenzy Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. * A balloon themed after Nathan and Joy debuted at the 2016 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Similar to The Angry Birds Movie (2016), the character of Terence (Sean Penn) says no dialogue in the whole film. He only did humming and grunting. * The eleventh 20th Century Fox animated film of 2010s to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Puppet Pals 2, Alaina Gleen, Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York, Little Lily, Puppet Pals the Third, Alaina Gleen 2, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Penguins of Madagascar, Home, Metro Cone Forever, The Peanuts Movie * The second 20th Century Fox animated film to be released on December 9th, after 2011's S.M.A.R.T: Family of Spies. * Not counting follow-ups, this is the seventh film to use character cameos in this case with cartoon character cameos, after Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) (cartoon character cameos), Toy Story (1995) (toy cameos), Shrek (2001) (fairy tale character cameos), Ice Age (2002) (prehistoric animal cameos), Wreck-it Ralph (2012) (video game character cameos), and The Lego Movie (2014) (LEGO character cameos). * UK cinema showings were preceded by advertisements for BT Infinity and Sky Broadband that had been re-created in this movie. * The twenty-second 20th Century Fox's animated film of 2010s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Puppet Pals 2, Alaina Gleen, Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York, S.M.A.R.T: Family of Spies, Little Lily, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Puppet Pals the Third, The Croods, Epic, Turbo, Alaina Gleen 2, Workers, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, How to Train Your Dragon 2, The Book of Life, Penguins of Madagascar, Home, Alexis & Nate, Metro Cone Forever, Kung Fu Panda 3, Ice Age: Collision Course, and Crystal: Coming of Darkness. * This is the first Frenzy Animation film to use the curse words, "damn" and "hell". * In December 2016, the British television station ITV broadcasted a whole commercial break dedicated to Toon Party, and ended with the official movie trailer. According to ITV and Fox, this project was a world premiere. * In the trailers, "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses plays. Category:Trivia